Thunder's Bad Fur Day
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Based on Conker's Bad Fur Day. When Thunder takes a wrong turn home one night, he gets lost and ends up on a wild and crazy adventure. Rated M for blood, cussing, and adult rated things like in Conker's Bad Fur Day. R&R bros and NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello bros. And welcome to yet another new story. I watched PewDiePie play Conker's Bad Fur Day, and I LOVE that game. I'm gonna get it myself now. It was a fun game to watch him play. I laughed, cried, and gasped at some parts of the game. But over all, I loved it. Anyway, this story is gonna be like Conker's Bad Fur Day. Only Pokemon style of it. Yes, the prologue is short, but it's the prologue, so it's gonna be short. PLEASE don't point that out to me. Anyway, sit back and enjoy bros. -brofist-**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

A small yellow mouse-like Pokemon was sitting on a throne. He was frowning, and his black eyes were clouded with pain and sorrow. In his left paw was a glass full of milk.

The Pikachu brought the glass up to his lips and took a small sip of it. He pulled it back to where it was before, still looking hurt and sad.

The mouse-like Pokemon sighed and more Pokemon appeared around him. One was another Pikachu, only was a normal colored one. Besides it was an Eevee, Pichu, Snivy, Fennekin, and many other Pokemon.

"_Well, here I am. Thunder the King. King of all the land. How did I come to this you must be wondering. And, who are all these Pokemon around my thone. Well, it's a long time, but I'll tell you. It all started yesterday. A day that I like to call, a bad fur day."_

**Thunder's Bad Fur Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

A small wooden house came into view. A female Eevee was seen doing some kicks with her hide paws and slashing the air with her tail as she watched a video on TV.

The phone began to ring, but she didn't hear it.

"_Hello? Angel? You there? ...Well anyway, I'm gonna be a little later. The guys are heading off to fight some war tomorrow, and I was gonna spend some time with them before they left. Love you!"_

XXX

"I think I fooled her.."

"Hey, Thunder! Put the phone down!"

I did as I was told and hung up the phone. I turned back around to my friends, and the game we were playing. "Right, who's turn is it?"

"Yours!"

"What, again?" I questioned, scratching my head, wondering just how that could have happened. Maybe I was on the phone longer than I thought. Oh well, no use worrying about it now. I hopped off the chair I was standing so I could each the phone. "Give me a five guys!"

XXX

A few hours later, everyone at the bar had gone home mostly. I stumbled around the place, drunk as fuck.

"I don't feel so good... I'm gonna go.. S-See ya guys."

I stumbled out of the bar and looked around, trying to figure out which why I was suppose to to go. Left or right. The rain dropped from the sky, which didn't help with my already blurry sight. I turned right and walked, not knowing it was the wrong way.

I walked along a dirt path. Green grass was everywhere. I walked over to a sign that said _Nasty _and _Nice_. I tried making it out, but I couldn't.

"Can't make it out..."

Some bug-type Pokemon flew over head, and when I turned, they were going. I looked around, trying to figure out what the noise was.

"What was that?"

Seeing no-one but me, I shrugged.

"Guess I'll go this way."

I turned around and started back the way I came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in a castle far, far away, a grass-type Pokemon. The Pokemon was green with a yellow underbelly, and red eyes. It walked over to a purple cat with spots on its fur.

"More milk, sir?"

"Yesss."

The Pokemon put some milk in a bowl and the cat-like Pokemon took a drink from it, enjoying the milk. He put it down onto a wooden table, and a loud squeaking noise was heard.

The table fell off balance and the milk fell off with a loud crash. The grass-type Pokemon gulped, taking a step back. The cat-like Pokemon slowly turned. His fur was on end and his eyes were blazing in fury. The cat-like Pokemon let out a roar.

XXXXXXX

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry as hell. I set up putting a paw on my head, feeling dizzy.

"Oh no..." I groaned. "It's gonna be one of those days..."

I stood up, still dizzy and felt like I was hit by something. I staggered around the grassy field I was now in. A small river was beside me, a barn was not too far off, a fence was beside me. I figured I should start there. Maybe someone was there who could help me find my way back home.

I slowly went over to another Pokemon. The Pokemon was puffy, white and blue. Like a sheep. It looked up as I wobbled over to it.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Oh.. Hello.. Can you help me? I need to get home, and go to bed. I don't feel very well."

"Home?" She shook her head. "No... No."

"Oh.. So you can't help me?"

"No, well, yes, maybe!"

"Okay... So, what's your name?"

"Woolly."

"Wally? But you're not a wall.."

"No, Woolly! I have fur made of wool," the Pokemon snapped, and pointed to something behind her. "Now, go stand over there."

"..Okay.."

I wobbled over to whatever it was that Wooly was pointing at. I was standing on a huge brown button that had a large B in the middle of it.

"Now, er.. Press B. You'll get a ting.. A ting noise."

"..Okay, I'll press B."

A light-bulb appeared about my head and the person playing the game hit B and I pulled out a bottle of beer. The sheep looking Pokemon grabbed it and began to drink it.

"Okay.. What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, it's sensitive to contact. Try over there. Or, you can do it again."

I stumbled over to where the other large B button thing was. Again, a ting noise was heard and a large lightbulb appeared above my head. I grabbed a glass fulled with water, out of nowhere, then doing the same with a pile. I put it in the water and shook it, making the water fizz up. I took a drink of it, and the hangover I had was gone.

I threw the glass away. "Ah, I feel lots better now. It seems to me, that this gives me just what I need in that moment in time. Ah, I see what she means. Contact sensitive. Clever! Now, let's get out of here! Oh, and by the way, in case for some reason you want to skip all of these wonderful cutsences, hit the L button. But, you will have to watch them at least once. Now, let's get out of here!"

I ran over to the small lake and jumped into the water and began swimming across it. I got to the other side and shook my fur dry. There was a gap in front of me. How was I suppose to make it over to that large gray rock sticking out of the wall like that?

_Oh right! I can "fly" for a short time. Hold the B button down and I should chouch. Hit the A button to make me jump, and hold it to make me jump higher and fly. You sure you got that? Good!_

I ran over to the gap and jumped into the air, spinning my tail around and flying across the gap, making it onto the rock. I repeated this till I got to a bridge, where a log Oinx was sitting.

"Can I get past please?"

"No! I only just got here. And I'm _not _moving again."

I sighed and looked around. I saw a large handle and jumped up and pulled on it. It opened a door and I went over to it and inside. There was a key with eyes running around. I began chasing after it, as it was the only thing for me to use to get out of here.

After trying to catch it, and failing, I stopped once more to think.

_Hold on.. Couldn't I.. Ah yes.. Try pressing B and see what that does._

B was pressed and I attacked with my tail. Using it like a weapon, I spun around, hitting the key with my tail, stunning it. I grabbed it and went over to the door and un-locked it. I ran back out to the place I was before and went back over to the Onix and hit it with my tail.

"Haha! A tail? Really? That's the best you can do!" he laughed so hard he fell right off the bridge and down into the water below.

Grinning, I crossed the bridge, only to have rocks fell over the door. Sighing, I climbed up me and over to a ledge to where a B button was. It was pushed and TNT appeared in my paw.

"I think I know what's gonna happen now," I said, and pushed it, making the rocks blow up.

Grinning, I hopped back down and went into the door, wondering what was going to await me on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, back at the castle that was so far away, the cat-like Pokemon was still pissed about his milk. His claws were tapping on the side of his chair as he waited for someone to come.

"Professor!"

A Snivy came into the room. The grass-type Pokemon was missing an eye, that was replaced with a robotic eye, its legs were also gone, and one of its little paws were made of metal too.

"You called my Liege?"

"Yes.." The cat-like Pokemon pointed to the table that was beside him. "As you can see.. we have a little bit of a problem..."

The Snivy looked at the table that his king was pointing at. Indeed there was a problem. A leg was missing. This was a problem indeed. One that was going to take some time to figure out how to figure it.

"Ah... Yes.. I-I think I see the problem," the Grass-type said. "I'll get working on that."

"Don't be too long.. You remember what happened last time."

"Only too well, only too well.." the Grass-type replied. "I'll see what I can do. Be back later.."

"Hurry up," the cat said, tapping a claw on the side of the chair. "I don't want to have to get the duck-tape out again."

"Yes, I mean, no! I don't want you to get the duck-tape out again! I shall be as quick as I can."

The Snivy turned and floated off back into his lab, not happy. Not happy at all. The Grass-type floated around The snake-like Pokemon snorted.

"Duck-tape! Duck-tape! I'll give him duck-tape! All I do all day is fix is problems! Fucking asshole! Now... Let's see.. Ze anti-gravitly chocolate is kind of working.. Out the fucking window with that!"

The Snivy growled and threw it out the window when he yelled the last part.

XXXX

A piece of chocolate fell from the sky and in front of me. I stared at it, wondering where it came from. I shrugged and ate it, getting some life, which turned out to be nothing but a chocolate bar. I had three pieces now.

I ran down a hill and saw the sign from last night. I tapped my right back paw on the ground, and crossed my front paws. I glanced around at the paths before me. Which one to take? Nasty or Nice? I saw a female Beedrill, and it looked like she was crying. I walked over to her.

"Um, hiya."

"Oh, little mouse, what am I going to do? Those nasty rival Beedrill took my nice new hive!"

"Calm down, just calm down!" I told her, waving my paws in the air. "I'll get it back for you. Where is it?"

"Just follow the signs," she replied.

"Right..." I turned around, and walked back to the sign. I glanced around once more and took the Nasty side, as I figured they bad Breedrill would be this way, as they were most likely nasty instead of nice.

I followed the the colorful pathway of green grass and light brown mud, till I found a wall that was made out of half a large hive. I saw a smaller one laying on the ground, and I realized that it must be the one the other Beedrill was looking for. I ran over and picked it up with my front paws, almost dropping it, it was so heavy. More meaner looking Breedrill appeared from the large hive.

"Hey! Some wise-guy's trying to steal are nice new hive!"

"Let's get him!"

"Yeah! Let's get him Boss!"

"Uh-oh.." I gulped, and spun around, taking off with the hive in my front paws.

The hive was heavy, and it was slowing me down a lot. The Beedrill shot at me with Posion Sting. I yelped and dodged as best I could, but a few hit me, making me loose some of the chocolate bar, leaving me with one left.

_Whoa! Gotta hurry! Almost there... _I thought, running as fast as my back paws would allow me to go.

I threw the hive and it landed where the female Beedrill was. The top of the hive opened up and she got inside of it and two guns appeared from it.

"Eat lead mother buzzer," I said.

The female Beedrill fired from her hive, shooting one of the bad Beedrill, and got another one. Blood, guts, and body parts went flying. The last one flew away, trying to get away, but he was also shot. The female bug-type flew over to me once more.

"Thank you Mr. Pikachu. Here. Take this with you."

Behind the hive came some cash. I grinned.

"Hey you! Want some green stuff?" it asked and I grabbed it.

I thanked the female Beedrill and continued on my way, looking for any chocolate. I really needed some. My ears and tail was down as I glanced around for any piece of chocolate that might be laying around. I sniffed the air trying to get the scent of any.

"Hey! Look at that! Isn't it one of them Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Want me to go get him?"

"Nah, let him come over here first."

I looked over at who was talking and saw a few bug-type Pokemon sitting on some rocks. I snorted at them, and walked on, like hell I was going over to them. I still needed some chocolate. I wasn't about to go over there with only one left.

_I'll deal with you guys later.. _I thought, and walked off to find what I needed.


End file.
